Back At The Junkyard
(STILL AT NIGHT TIME) (the mailman put a letter in the mailbox) (NEXT MORNING AT THE KADIAC) (Yumi(Lyoko) and Odd are seen walking near the bus stop) Odd: I'm telling you, I don't even know what my pen pal is even talking about. Listen I took the liberty of having my pen pal come here. Yumi(Lyoko): You have a pen pal? (the bus comes and the door opens having the future season contestants and Coco pushing in and they all fall on the floor) Fidget: (pushes Bloo out of the way) Get off of me. Barry: (runs off the bus bumps into Yumi(Lyoko)) Ugh, watch who is walking and get out of the way. Too late, and I'll have to fine you. (Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich get out of the bus) Aelita: Coco, Odd is over there. Odd: Wait, (looks at Coco carefully) this is my pen pal? Jeremie: That's right. Coco, this is Odd and Yumi. Yumi(PAY): I have that name too. (the bus leaves) Mac: Now what? Jeremie: We go to lunch. Owen: Did somebody say lunch? (AT THE CAFETERIA) Mac: Then Terrence said that we will battle each other again later. Odd: So, you refereed Aelita, (to Kari) and Miss Potty Mouth is too young for that kind of stuff. Kari: (hides behind the table in embarrassment and sees the window with Bloo, Coco, and Cream running and gets from under the table) Can you excuse me for a moment? Jeremie: Okay. Kari: (runs out of the door) Justin: (because of his rivalry with Kari) Jim: Oh no you don't Justin. Why did you put pictures of yourself in the principle's office attracting naked women? I don't care if you don't go to school at the Kadiac, but you just earned yourself four hours of detention. (OUTSIDE IN THE WOODS) Kari: What are you guys doing outside? Coco, I thought you wanted to see your pen pal. Oh, your pen pal wanted to see you. Coco: Cocococococococo. (I wasn't that hungry.) Cream: We tried to stop her. Bloo: But she wouldn't listen. Kari: (while walking) Come on, you're missing out on all the fun party (falls down a manhole) POOPPPEEEEEEEEER! (AT THE CAFETERIA) Yumi(Lyoko): (whispers to Odd) Hey, did you close the manhole after we checked the factory today? Odd: (thinks) Uh, opps. (OUTSIDE) Bloo: ARE YOU ALRIGHT? Kari: NO! I HURT MY BUM! Bloo: (climbs down) I think it leads somewhere. Kari: What's your first clue Bloo? It's a sewer. Cream: (climbs down followed by Coco) Coco: . (Well, one way to find is through the skateboard tracks.) (15 MINUTES LATER AT THE BRIDGE TO ENTRANCE OF THE FACTORY) Bloo: Cool. (pulls out his Pokeballs and throws them and they open and Empoleon, Rampardos, Azumarill, Salamence, Nidoqueen, and Swellow come out) Cream: Why are you bringing them out? Bloo: I didn't want our discovery to be stolen by somebody else. Bloo: (along with Cream, Kari, and Coco go down through the sliding down of the ropes) There's an elevator. Kari: Are you sure you want to keep this place Bloo? It could've been a place where mad scientists experimented and they could've created a monster that sucks out your brains. No offense to Randall, who doesn't suck out brains. Coco: Cococococococo. (You watched too many brain eaters movies haven't you.) Kari: No, but it's an addicting movie. Bloo: Could you be scared? Kari: No. I fear nothing or my name isn't Hikari Mami Suzuna Taylor Manbe Ariel Para Urara Bambi Yami Azami Shirona Matsuzaka. Oh darn it! Cream: That's your full name? Bloo: Well, shall you go, or do we have spread out your full name? Da, da, da. Coco: Cococo. (Bamp, bamp, bamp.) Kari: Oh fine, but if there is a brain eating monster done there, don't say I didn't warn you. (ALL FOUR APPROACH THE ELEVATOR) Bloo: Well, is anyone going to press the button? Cream: Na uh, it looks old and rusty. Coco: (uses her right foot to press the button) (OUTSIDE) Fidget: (by himself investigating the manhole) (Odd, Jeremie, Yumi(Lyoko), Aelita, and Ulrich all approach and stop on their tracks when they see Fidget) Odd: Now is not the perfect time to be here Fidget. Aelita: Maybe he doesn't know and let's hope he doesn't know. Fidget: (sees the five) I need an explanation. Yumi(Lyoko): For what? Fidget: For the manhole. Ulrich: (starts climbing down) We'll tell you when we get to the factory. (Aelita and Yumi(Lyoko) also climb down) Fidget: (climbs down) Factory? Yumi(Lyoko): (While Jeremie and Odd climb down as Jeremie closes the manhole) Uh, guys. There's an imprint of a butt down there. Aelita: That's unnatural. Jeremie: That means someone is on their way to the factory. (AT THE FACTORY) (the elevator opens to a different) Cream: Cool. It's like a video game in here. Kari: What do think it's for? (a monitor on the computer shows a red tower) Bloo: What's that? Kari: How should I know? Coco: Cococococococo. (You love video games, you should know.) (AT THE KADIAC) Barry: (runs out of the cafeteria as a humanoid specter begins to form) Mac: What's that? (AT THE FACTORY) Cream: (along with Kari climb down the steps to the scanners) Some kind chamber. Kari: Must be where they make the brain eaters. Cream: You say something? Kari: Oh, nothing. (scanners open and Kari gets in) Kari: Wow, it's kinda dull here. It's needs some more machinery… (the door closes before she can finish her sentence) Cream: Kari? Kari? Hikari? (the scanners activate automatically and the screen on the computer shows a hologram of Kari) Bloo: Cool, Kari's going into the game. (IN THE FOREST SECTOR) Kari: (gets virtualized and lands wearing a long sleeved outfit with a pointed edge, a short jacket, which connected to a belt on her abdominal region, with fingerless gloves, boots with down pointing arrows minus the line, and the costume is purple, light purple, and white, her hair is also down) What is this? Why is my outfit so different? Why do I have fangs? (IN THE FACTORY) Bloo: I WANT IN THE GAME TOO! Cream: (starts the virtualization process) We're off. (Cream, Coco, and Bloo go into the elevator as the timer counts down for virtualization, the elevator then goes down to the scanner room, and each of the three get in a scanner as the countdown reaches zero and each of the scanners close as they get virtualized) (AT THE BRIDGE) Jeremie: (opens the manhole and sees Bloo's Pokemon) Looks like Bloo managed to get into the factory. Odd: (gets out) I'm telling you, I'm sorry. Ulrich: How many times do I have to tell you, it's not your fault? Bloo's Empoleon: (recognizes Jeremie and the other Pokemon let them through) Jeremie: (along with Aelita, Fidget, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi(Lyoko) slide down the rope) (AT SECTOR 5) (Cream, Bloo, and Coco get virtualized and land. Cream wears a dress with short sleeves with gloves that go up to her elbow with metal bracelets, and the dress has a line, and she wears boots, the top part off the dress is pale red, the bottom part is hot pink. Coco just wears a head band with two big guns strapped to her back and army like boots. Bloo wears a dress like outfit with two lines with metal pockets containing two metal stubs. Bloo's outfit is dark green) Bloo: (looks at his outfit) Ha ha, very funny. Cream: (laughes) You're wearing a dress. (IN THE FACTORY) Jeremie: (gets into his seat and looks at the monitor) Cream, Coco, Kari, and Bloo just virtualized themselves into Lyoko. Plus, there's an activated tower in the Mountain Sector. Odd: Are any of them in there? Jeremie: Just Kari, who exited from the Forest Sector. The others are at Sector 5. Behind them is the Scyphozoa. Fidget, Odd, Ulrich, I'll take you to the Mountain Sector. Aelita, Yumi, you'll go to Sector 5. (the five go down the steps into the scanner room) Aelita: Let's give the guys the honors of going first. (Fidget, Odd, and Ulrich each get into a scanner) Jeremie: (starts virtualization process) Transfer Odd, transfer Fidget, transfer Ulrich. (scanners close) Jeremie: Scanning Odd, scanning Fidget, scanning Ulrich. (presses Enter key) Virtualization. (AT THE MOUNTAIN SECTOR) (Fidget, Ulrich, and Odd get virtualized and land. Fidget wears a cut sleeved red and white striped shirt and short black pants with a belt, shoeless and still has his right peg leg, and has two swords on each side of his belt) Fidget: I look like some sort of pirate. (AT THE SCANNER ROOM) (Aelita and Yumi(Lyoko) get into the scanners) Jeremie: Transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita. (scanners close) Jeremie: Scanning Yumi, scanning Aelita. (press Enter key) Virtualization. (AT SECTOR 5) (Aelita and Yumi(Lyoko) get virtualized and land) Jeremie: (through voice) The others shouldn't be far. You'll all get to the Mountain Sector soon. (AT THE MOUNTAIN SECTOR) Kari: (wonders around) Ugh. First thing, I'm in a tube. Next thing, I fall off a tower platform and end up from the grasslands into a wasteland with a new outfit and fangs. What am I, a vampire? (something shoots at her) Jeremie: (through voice) Kari, can you hear me? Kari: Okay, am I hearing this? I think I'm going crazy. Yes, totally crazy, or maybe I hit my butt too hard. (AT SECTOR 5) (the Scyphozoa moves towards Coco, Cream, and Bloo) Bloo: Is this the welcoming committee or is this the enemy? Cream: If it was a committee, you think it would say welcome to so and so, but no, and to see that it's coming at us with its tentacles, yay, it's an enemy genius. Bloo: (hesitates and teleports to the Mountain Sector) Cream: Okay, what just happened? Coco: Coco. (Don't ask me) (Aelita, off screen, uses her Energy Field and the Scyphozoa is paralyzed, Aelita and Yumi(Lyoko) jump off of the platform they were on and land on the platform Cream and Coco are on as Creepers start to attack) Coco: Cocococococo? (Okay what are they?) Aelita: Creepers no doubt. (AT THE MOUNTAIN SECTOR) (Kari screams like a lunatic as Kankrelats chase and shoot at her) Kari: Okay, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? Bloo: (attacks the Kankrelats with his saber swords) Kari: Where did you come from? Bloo: Forget that. Lets battle. One on one. Kari: I'd love to, but I can't use my powers here. I tried my strength, energy discs, flying, super speed, star bolts, all that jazz. Nothing works. Bloo: Then you have to….. (a large sword strikes Bloo and devirtualizes Bloo as it sticks to the ground) Kari: Bloo? William: (shows up behind Kari) Kari: Okay, time to fight hand to hand, no sword. (the sword turns into smoke as it reforms with William holding it) Kari: Oh dear. (Fidget, Ulrich, and Odd are behind a rock as they see Kari's encounter with William) Fidget: Who's that mean looking….. Ulrich: You mean William? Fidget: You can say that. (AT SECTOR 5) Jeremie: (through voice) Bad news guys, Kari just encountered William. I'll send you to the Mountain Sector. Just let me enter Scipio. Yumi(Lyoko): That'll have to wait Jeremie. Right now we have a creepy problem. Jeremie: (through voice) That's not good. (AT THE SCANNER ROOM) (the scanner opens and Bloo gets out feeling his head) Bloo: That was no video game I learned. (goes for the ladder steps) (AT SECTOR 5) Yumi(Lyoko): (throws her fan and destroys a Creeper) Cream: Jeremie, do you know what we can do? I mean this is just horrifying. (AT THE KADIAC) (Mac and Barry are running from the specter) Barry: Faster! Mac: I can run as fast as I can Barry! (AT SECTOR 5) Coco: (grabs one of her blasters and aims at one of the Creepers but has terrible aiming and keeps missing) Cream: WOULD YOU START FIRING RIGHT? (while she was yelling, she accidently used her Super Scream ability, her mouth forms into a long beak and as it opens, pulses come out of it in sonic waves taking out the Creepers one by one) Aelita: We're good. Cream: What's good about a sonic scream? Yumi(Lyoko): (as she and Aelita are heading for a room in Sector 5) Just be glad it saved our skins. (Cream and Coco catch up to Yumi(Lyoko) and Aelita as they enter the room, outside of Lyoko, Jeremie enters Scipio, while Bloo tries to get up on the floor but falls off) Bloo: THAT HURTS! (AT SECTOR 5) (the portal took Aelita, Coco, Cream, and Yumi(Lyoko)) (AT MOUNTAIN SECTOR) (portal took them at a safe spot) Jeremie: (through voice) The activated tower is northeast of your position. Here are your vehicles. (the OverCraft and the OverBike are virtualized, Aelita gets on the OverBike while Cream and Yumi(Lyoko) get on the OverCraft) Aelita: (to Coco) Aren't you going on with me? Coco: (runs very fast to the destination) (Yumi(Lyoko) steers the OverCraft while Aelita is driving the OverBike) Cream: Are you sure you know where we're going? Yumi(Lyoko): Just follow the fireworks. Aelita: (see William grabbing Kari) Looks like we have a William problem. Yumi(Lyoko): Is there never a William problem? Cream: LET GO OF MY FRIEND! (jumps off the OverCraft and prepares to do the Sonic Scream, but William throws his sword at her getting Cream devirtualized) William: You were a second too late. (throws Kari over the edge) Coco: (shoots a laser from her gun but William deflects from the spiked band on his arm back at Coco, which causes her to be devirtualized) Odd: Wow, these rookies need a lesson or two. (he, Ulrich, and Fidget get out of hiding and reveal themselves to William) William: Huh? How many of you are there? (a dark energy field hits William and he turns back to see Kari with bat wings) Fidget: Okay, who copied off of me? Odd: Nice touch Kari, are you a darker version of Aelita? Kari: Hey, don't push it. I'm just lucky these things grew before I hit the water. (AT THE SCANNER ROOM) (both Coco and Cream get out of the scanners in pain) Cream: William takes rude to a whole new level. Coco: Coco. (And creepiness.) (AT THE MOUNTAIN SECTOR) Fidget (reaches for one of his swords but has trouble grasping it and it accidently gets flinged to William) William: (goes for Fidget) Too bad you'll be taken down by your own weapon. (prepares to slash Fidget but Fidget grabs a sword and they collide and they both start a sword fight, (meanwhile Blocks are guarding the activated tower and Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita run for it) Kari: Okay, what is the objective here, cause I want this get over with, and to be out of here. Yumi(Lyoko): I promise that everything will be normal once the tower is deactivated. (Hornets are firing at Yumi(Lyoko) and Kari) Kari: (makes a shield out of her energy fields and it protects both her and Yumi(Lyoko) from the attacks) (Fidget and William continue their sword fight, but William loses grip of the sword and Fidget grabs it with his mouth and Fidget takes down William) Fidget: (still holding the sword with mouth) See you later amigo. (Odd and Ulrich took care of the last of the Blocks and Aelita gets into the activated tower, and Yumi(Lyoko) and Kari are still taking care of Hornets) Jeremie: (through voice) You should be safe once Aelita deactivates the tower. Kari: Define safe. (fires an energy field at a Hornet) (AT THE TOWER) Aelita: (floats up to an upper platform and lands lightly on it as the platform lights up and Aelita walks to the center and a screen shows up and Aelita puts her hand on it as the screen as she talks it off it the screen says Aelita and then Code and then below it is Lyoko, and the tower gets deactivated) Aelita: Tower deactivated. (AT THE KADIAC) (the specter disappears without Barry or Mac turning around but they stop after a certain distance) (AT THE FACTORY) Yumi(Lyoko): You're not doing a return to the past. Jeremie: Nothing real major happened from X.A.N.A., so it really wasn't necessary. So Kari, Fidget, Cream, Coco, and Bloo, if we need you, you know where to find us. Fidget/Coco/Bloo/Cream/Kari: Right. (AT THE BUS STOP 5 HOURS LATER) (Olivia and Fidget are about to board on) Odd: I think you're most memorable moment was that trip to the balcony. Fidget: Odd, we agreed not to talk about the trip to the balcony. Ulrich: Why? What happened then? Fidget: Oh nothing. Olivia: Nothing at all. (both of them blush though) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction